<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Last Goldenbaum by EmperorNorton150</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938375">The Last Goldenbaum</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorNorton150/pseuds/EmperorNorton150'>EmperorNorton150</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Gen, Nobility, Post-Canon, feeling trapped by your legacy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:42:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,350</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28938375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmperorNorton150/pseuds/EmperorNorton150</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Katharin Kätchen was eight months old, she was crowned Kaiserin of the Galactic Empire. Her "reign" lasted for ten months, before Reinhard von Lohengramm brought an end to the farce that the Goldenbaum Dynasty had become. </p><p>Fifteen years later, she's still trying to figure out what to do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Last Goldenbaum</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>ODIN, VALHALA STARZONE, NRC 15, MAY 6  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>                “Honestly, it’s mostly just a pain in the ass.” The young woman paused, expectantly. She wore a frock coat and breeches in a man’s style, her golden hair cut short in the style that had become popular since Kaiserin Hildegard had taken the throne. At her throat gleamed a brooch, black and white, emblazoned with the Imperial Eagle of the Goldenbaum dynasty. Her guest said nothing however, just raised an eyebrow and sipped his tea, and she continued, rising abruptly to pace the sitting room. “I’ve had the Military Police monitoring me since I was a baby, I have to check in with them if I want to leave the city or take a trip to the countryside, all my mail gets read—I was actually under house arrest for a few months, back during the Bokensdorf Affair—oh, they’re very reasonable about it, but it’s <em>annoying</em>. And I can’t even <em>remember</em> the crime I committed!” She scowled out the window at the busy traffic of the Imperial City. Behind her, her guest spoke up mildly.</p><p>               “You know, being Kaiserin isn’t actually a crime. One might even call it a reward.” Katharin Kätchen snorted.</p><p>               “My word, Deputy Mintz, you’ve been an Imperial subject for fifteen years now and you still haven’t figured it out? Holding power when somebody else wants it is always a crime to someone. Holding the semblance of power without the form is even worse—it just makes it easier to take.”</p><p>               “And yet” Julian pointed out “For your crime, you’ve been punished with a pension of 1.5 million Reichsmarks per annum, this lovely mansion, the title of Grand Duchess—it is a little unusual, you must admit.” Katharin flushed, and sat down again, her hands picking at the coverlet on the settee.</p><p>               “Yes. Please don’t misunderstand me—Her Majesty has been very kind about this, all things considered. I’m grateful. But it’s just so…..so <em>weird</em> sometimes! I mean, there are Imperial Edicts, orders written in vermillion ink and stamped with the Seal of State, orders governing all of space, that were issued in my <em>name</em>.” She laughed. “It’s ridiculous, isn’t it? But I really was Kaiserin of the galaxy once. For a little while, I ruled mankind, and then retired on a pension when I was three years old. Sometimes, it feels like a joke everyone else is playing on me.”</p><p>               “It’s a little strange” conceded Julian. “But to be fair, it’s not as though Lohengramm would have let you actually rule, even if you were old enough.”</p><p>               “Yes, yes” she waved that away. “I know. It’s still weird. At the very least, I wish I could remember Neue Sans Souci. I was the last person to live in the Imperial apartments!”</p><p>               “Aren’t they offering tours now?” Katharin shook head.</p><p>               “I’m pretty sure that getting anywhere <em>near</em> the palace would earn me a talk with that nice Admiral Kesler. As I said, they’re reasonable about it, but no one’s going to forget that I’m Goldenbaum.”</p><p>               “Oh? I didn’t get the impression that there was much sentiment about your dynasty left, to tell the truth. For or against, as they say.”</p><p>               “Maybe not on Heinessen or Fezzan, but no one on Odin will ever forget that it was my family that ruled here for four and a half centuries.” She sipped her tea and sighed. “Those military police outside aren’t ceremonial guards. There’ve been—hmm, four different attempts by cliques to restore me to the throne I think, and at least half-a-dozen assassination attempts. Mostly from Lohengramm fanatics, but at least one was from radical republicans.” Julian winced.</p><p>               “I’m sorry” he said. Katharin shrugged.</p><p>               “It doesn’t feel like they’re talking about me” she admitted. “When people tell me that I’m responsible for murdering their family or that I’m destined to rule the Galactic Empire because my great-grandfather was Kaiser. I always get the feeling they’re talking about some <em>other</em> Katharin Kätchen von Goldenbaum. But I’m still the one they try and kidnap or murder or seduce.”</p><p>               “I hadn’t realized your retirement was so……strenuous.”</p><p>               “It’s really not, by Imperial standards. Considering what happened to most other Goldenbaums who lost dynastic squabbles.”</p><p>               “Hmm?”</p><p>               “I’ve—I’ve read enough history to know that the simplest solution would have been for Lohengramm to have me killed” she said softly. “I truly am grateful to him and to Her Majesty.”</p><p>               “Kaiser Reinhard didn’t strike me as the sort of man who murdered children.”</p><p>               “I’ve always heard he was the sort of man who did whatever he thought was necessary. But then again, you knew him.” Julian waved that away.</p><p>               “Met him, yes. Negotiated with him. But I wouldn’t say I truly knew him. Very few people could say that.” He grinned. “Of course, he <em>was</em> your Prime Minister….” Katharin returned the smile.</p><p>               “They tell me that the one time I met him I tried to chew his epaulet off.” Julian laughed.</p><p>               “I bet he enjoyed that!”  </p><p>               “Well, I <em>was</em> his Kaiserin. I suppose he had no choice but to endure it.” Silence fell for a moment, broken only by the ticking of the clock on the wall. Julian poured more tea, and added milk and sugar. Katharin glanced around the receiving room, the officially-approved portrait of Kaiser Reinhard the Great hanging over the mantle, faux-antique furniture and furnishings, a display stand of ceremonial chinaware commemorating the victory at the Battle of Amritsar. Like everything in her town house, it was done <em>exactly</em> in the style proper for a mid-ranking noble of good fortune.</p><p>               “Do you ever regret losing the throne?” asked Julian abruptly.  </p><p>               “That’s a rather grandiose way of putting it, no? It’s not as if I ever truly <em>had</em> it.” She sighed. “When I was younger, I used to be bitter about it. When you’re a child you can imagine that ruling the known universe is fun. When I got old enough to realize that all of <em>this</em>” she waved vaguely, encompassing all of the various restrictions on her life “is only a fraction of what Kaiserin Hildegard has to put up with—well, it became it lot less attractive. No, I don’t regret it, not really. I don’t think being Lohengramm’s puppet Kaiserin would be very much fun, and I’m not selfish enough to want the Goldenbaums back in power. What’s the historical consensus now—five billion deaths or so?”  </p><p>               “Forgive me if I’m being rude, but if that’s how you think then why—” Julian gestured at Katharin’s throat.</p><p>               “Why do I wear this?” she touched her broach and scowled. “Everybody knows I’m Goldenbaum. I can’t change that. But I won’t let people think I’m trying to hide it or pretend to be someone I’m not. I’m Grand Duchess Goldenbaum, last scion of the worst criminal in human history. Think of me what you will!”  </p><p>               “It seems—well, a little foolish to try and blame you for the actions of a man who died five centuries ago.”</p><p>               “We’re a dynastic society Deputy Mintz—despite you and your party’s best efforts.” She grinned, and Julian raised his teacup in <em>touché. </em>“I <em>am</em> Goldenbaum, his legal and spiritual heir, just as Crown Prince Alexander <em>is</em> Lohengramm. Family matters here still, if not so much as during the Old Empire.”</p><p>                “Do you really believe yourself responsible for all the crimes of the old dynasty then?”</p><p>                “Not responsible, no. But I represent then. I am their beneficiary. As you said, I would not possess my house or my pension if not for my Goldenbaum blood. If I’m to accept those, it’s only fair I take ownership of the rest of their legacy as well. Sometimes I admit, I wish father hadn’t accepted the offer to make me Kaiserin, but I suppose then he’d have bankrupted us buying artwork years ago and I’d be in a social housing development somewhere.”</p><p>               “Knowing Lohengramm, I doubt he had much of a choice in the matter anyways.”</p><p>               “You’re probably right.”</p><p>               “I do understand your position though” Julian said after a minute. She glared at him, and he laughed. “Not the dynastic guilt or the assassination attempts, no. I won’t pretend to that. But I was named commander-in-chief of the Republic of Iserlohn’s military when I was eighteen years old, and I stepped down when I was nineteen. I remember when I signed the articles of surrender, wondering what in God’s name I was going to do with the rest of my life.”</p><p>               “But at least you got to <em>do</em> things!” There was raw envy in her voice, and for a moment she sounded more like the teenager she was than the noblewoman. “You fought in the war and you’ve been to Earth and you met Kaiser Reinhard—Freya, I’m so <em>bored</em>.”</p><p>               “Ah well, you’re still young. What <em>do</em> you want to do?” She shrugged.</p><p>               “I’m not sure. It has……been made clear to me that I should not attempt a military career or show myself at court. And it’s not as if most people want to publicly associate with Goldenbaum anyways. I guess I’ll end up spending my life collecting ivory trinkets like father or horse-breeding or something.”  </p><p>               “There are worse fates. When I was your age, I was desperate to join the fleet and become a soldier. And I did, and I turned out to be pretty good at it. But there’s nothing inherently noble or righteous about killing people. My guardian always used to say ‘the military is a tool, one that should never be used’. Often I think he was right.”</p><p>               “Yes, yes, I know. I shouldn’t complain. But you had a <em>choice</em>. You were allowed to choose to join the Alliance Space Fleet and get elected to Parliament and everything else. I’ll always just be the last Goldenbaum” she said bitterly.</p><p>               “I can’t argue with that.” Julian looked at the clock and whistled. “I’m sorry, but I have to go” he said, rising with a bow.</p><p>               “Of course, don’t let me detain you!” Katharin stood and walked him to the door. “Thank you for visiting, though—you never <em>did</em> say why you were here.” Julian chuckled and scratched his head.</p><p>               “If you’ll forgive the rudeness, when I learned that there was still a living Goldenbaum Kaiserin, I was simply curious to meet you.”</p><p>               “I thought as much. Well, you’ve been much more interesting than most of my visitors. Please feel free to come again anytime you’re on planet.”</p><p>               “Thank you. I may take you up on that.” With a final exchange of bows and a firm handshake, Julian turned to leave. As he opened the front door, Katharin called out</p><p>               “Oh, Deputy Mintz? Please give Her Majesty my regards.” Julian blinked, then laughed, and nodded.</p><hr/><p>
  <em>FEZZAN, CAPITOLINE STARZONE, NRC 15, MAY 22</em>
</p><p> </p><p>               “Well, she figured out why I really there without much trouble.”</p><p>               “I’m not surprised” replied Kaiserin Hildegard I, sovereign of the Universe. “Why else would the Member of Parliament from Heinessen be visiting her?” They were in the Kaiserin’s private office in the Palast der Sterne on Fezzan. The red and gold banner of Goldenlöwe dynasty hung behind Hildegard, and through the windows could be seen the flickering lights of elevator pods carrying goods and people up to the fleets of warships and merchant vessels that flocked to the capitol’s orbit. It was a marked contrast to staid, backwater Odin. “What were your impressions of the girl?”</p><p>               “She’s very intelligent. Fully understands the position she’s in in regards to the government. Has no illusions about the Goldenbaums or much affection for them. Self-confident. But she’s lonely. Restless. Confused. Nearly out of her mind with boredom.” Hildegard sighed, tapping a pen against the surface of her desk.</p><p>               “I was afraid you would say that.”</p><p>               “It’s hard to blame her” pointed out Julian. “She’s lived her whole life in the shadow of the past—I think that’s something we can both sympathize with.” Hildegard grimaced, but nodded.</p><p>               “I’d hoped she’d just quietly marry some provincial viscount and devote herself to gardening or flower-arranging.”</p><p>               “I don’t think there’s much chance of that” said Julian with a laugh. “She’s got that Goldenbaum fire in her veins.” The Kaiserin kneaded her forehead with her fingertips.</p><p>               “Please, <em>please</em> don’t say that to anyone else Julian. It will give people <em>ideas</em>.” She spat the final word like a curse.</p><p>               “Is the girl really that much of a threat?”</p><p>               “Hmmm, not a threat exactly. More of a loose thread. I don’t like loose threads, I want to tie them all up, preferably before Alexander takes the crown in a few years.”</p><p>               “I didn’t get the feeling she was particularly resentful of you or the Goldenlöwe dynasty” Julian said cautiously. “She’s frustrated, but she knows she’s an embarrassment to the crown, and she’s grateful for the tolerance with which she’s been treated. I don’t think she’s interested in treason or restoring the old dynasty; I think she’s just upset.” Hildegard shook her head.</p><p>               “What you’re saying is that someone with a legitimate claim to the throne—someone who was actually coronated—is discontented, alienated, and aggrieved. And the more precautions I put in place to protect against that, the more we risk upsetting her even more. Even if she doesn’t want to make use of herself for political purposes, other people will continue to try to. She’s a veritable magnet for factions, cliques, and lunatics. It’s not a situation I’m comfortable with.”</p><p>               “So, what, are you going to kill her?”</p><p>               “If I was, do you think I’d tell you?”</p><p>               “I don’t think you will.”</p><p>               “No” said Hildegard with a sigh. “I won’t. I’m not Oberstein. I’m not even Reinhard. But I will have to do <em>something</em> about her.”</p><p>               “If I may make a suggestion…?”</p><p>               “Of course.”</p><p>               “Give her a job.”</p><p>               “<em>What?</em>” Julian’s lips twitched at the Kaiserin’s expression.</p><p>               “Look, Katharin Kätchen has spent her whole life defined by the fact that she was the last Kaiserin. It’s the glass through which everything she’s experienced has been reflected, and she doesn’t have any reason to think that will change in the future. Give her something to do. Give her a job! Put all that Goldenbaum energy to use at something productive, and let her find some way of existing besides being the Goldenbaum dynasty’s shadow.”</p><p>               “Hmmm” mused Hildegard. “That’s……that’s worth thinking about.”</p><p>               “We have a saying on Heinessen: ‘Idle hands are the devil’s workshop.” Hildegard smiled.</p><p>               “Alright. You’ve made your point. I’ll consider the matter. And thank you for taking the time to do this for me, by the way. I understand it’s not quite part of your usual duties.” Julian stood at the obvious dismissal and bowed.</p><p>               “I live to serve, Your Majesty.” He grinned. “Just don’t tell my compatriots.” The Kaiserin laughed. The Constitutional Liberal party that Julian led didn’t exactly <em>oppose</em> the monarchy, but it didn’t go out of its way to support it, either.</p><p>               “Shoo” she said, waving her hand. “I’ll see you in Parliament soon enough, where you can go back to undermining my throne.” With answering laugh and another bow, Julian turned and left the office. This had been an interesting diversion, but Her Majesty was right—he <em>did</em> have real work to get back to. </p><hr/><p>
  <em>ODIN, VALHALA STARZONE, NRC 15, JULY 19  </em>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>               “Please come in, come in, sit down—it’s an honor to have you here <em>Freifrau</em>.” The tall, dark-haired woman swept into the sitting room and settled upon the same couch that Julian had sat just a few short months ago. But this time, the hostess was far more flustered.</p><p>               “The honor is mine dear” said the Baroness Magdalena von Westpfale, as Katharin perched nervously on the edge of her chair. A Grand Duchess <em>vastly</em> outranked a mere Baroness. In theory. In practice, the Baroness von Westpfale was one of the most important nobles in the Neue Reich. A personal friend of the Kaiserin, one of the few confidants of the reclusive Grand Duchess von Grünewald, member of the House of Peers, a patron of artists and schools and charities across the Empire—she was one of the jewels of the Imperial Court. Katharin couldn’t imagine what could have brought the baroness to visit <em>her</em>. She was trying to think of a tactful way of asking when Magdalena spoke up. </p><p>               “Hilda tells me you’re not happy with your retirement.” It took Katharin a moment to realize that by “Hilda” she meant “the ruler of known space”. Then she flushed, and looked down, her hands clenching on her knees.</p><p>               “I am sorry to have troubled Her Majesty with my foolish complaints” she said softly.</p><p>               “Oh, don’t worry about it. Listening to people complain is her job after all.”</p><p>               “I……see” Katharin said after a moment. “But really, I know how lucky I am. I don’t want to be a bother.”</p><p>               “You’re not bothering anyone dear”. Westpfale made an apologetic face. “Well, that’s not true actually, but it’s not your fault. Nobody blames you for being bitter about it.”</p><p>               “Then……what does Her Majesty wish from me?”</p><p>               “From you? Nothing. As a matter of fact, I’m here to give <em>you</em> something.” Katharin blinked, thoroughly confused now.</p><p>               “You are? I mean—thank you <em>Freifrau</em>, but what exactly are you saying?”</p><p>               “I’m offering you a job. Interested?” Katharin’s jaw dropped. She glanced up to see that Westpfale was smiling at her, a sharp, urchin grin that didn’t match well with her public persona. “Let’s just say that Hilda has a lot of sympathy for people who feel trapped by the roles given to them by society, shall we? As do I. Now!” The Baroness leaned forward, steepling her fingers. “From what Hilda says, you’re tired and bored of living the life of an idle noblewoman and you want some excitement—but not the kind that gets you arrested for treason, hmm? Good for you! Very sensible attitude. I happen to be in need of an <em>aide-de-camp</em> right now. If the works to your liking and you’re good at it, I’m sure other opportunities can be arranged. Interested?” Was she <em>interested</em>? In getting off Odin and traveling around the Empire and <em>doing</em> things and meeting people—</p><p>               “Yes! But—I’ve never done anything like this before—”</p><p>               “You’ll figure it out. Or you won’t, and you’ll find something else to do. But I’m not worried.” Katharin shook her head, trying to clear her thoughts.</p><p>               “I’m really very grateful <em>Freifrau</em>. Thank you. But are you sure about this?” she said. “I, um, I know that having a Goldenbaum as part of your enterprise will upset a lot of people. I don’t want to cause trouble.” Westpfale giggled.</p><p>               “Child, I’ve been scandalizing people since before you were born, and I’m not going to start letting the squawking of those pathetic whiners dictate my life now. Actually, it’ll be rather a relief. I’ve been so respectable since poor Reinhard took thigs over. It’ll be nice to go back to being an outrageous woman who doesn’t know her place.” She winked, and Katharin smiled.</p><p>               “In that case, I accept your offer. I’ll be happy to help besmirch your reputation.”</p><p>               “Splendid! Now, I’m leaving for Masjid tomorrow to talk to the governor about Imperial investment in their education system. I’ll need you to meet me at the spaceport at 9:30 AM, alright?”</p><p>               “What? But—the Military Police—”</p><p>               “I’ve already talked to Admiral Kesler and arranged a protective detail.”</p><p>               “My father—”</p><p>               “Is your father, not your owner. Will you be there?”</p><p>               “I—yes. Yes, I will, <em>Freifrau.</em>” Nervousness and excitement bubbled up together in her stomach as she made the commitment.</p><p>               “Excellent. I’ll want a basic itinerary prepared by the time we get to Iserlohn, but there’s no reason to worry about that yet. For now, I’ll leave you to pack.”</p><hr/><p>With a bow, the footman closed the front door behind her, but Baroness von Westpfale paused a moment on the stoop. Several seconds ticked by, long enough for her to have reached her car. Then, from within the mansion she heard a distant and faint <em>whoop</em> of excitement. She smiled, and hurried down the steps.</p><p>                </p><p>              </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>- I'm in the middle of rewatching LOGH, and all of a sudden I got really fascinated by Katharin Kätchen. What must it be like to spend your whole life being defined by events that you can't even remember? What must it be like to grow up as the last representative of the Goldenbaum dynasty in a society that has rejected it?</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>